Pool water sanitation systems are configured to sanitize water by pumping the water from the swimming pool water body and water floor, and recycle the same through a filter and back to the water body. Suction outlets, in flow communication with a filter pump, interface with the water body that bathers occupy. These suction outlets typically comprise two main or more spaced drains, or main drains, located in the floor of the deep portion of the swimming pool. The primary purpose of the main drains is to transfer the water to the filter.
In the prior art, the main drains typically comprise an assembly that includes a grate-like cover that interfaces with the pool water body, with a sump positioned below the cover for a main drain suction line to terminate into, thereby creating a smaller body of pool water, or sump, that will be in direct contact with the suction forces of the main drain suction line. The water flowing in the sump may cause hair, clothing, or jewelry to become tangled with or below the grate and may hold a bather underwater. These grate-like covers may be raised with respect to an inner floor of the swimming pool and may also introduce tripping and kicking hazards.
There are many safety hazards associated with the pool water sanitation systems of the prior art. Suction safety hazards may include entrapment, evisceration, and entanglement of human hair, clothing, and jewelry, for example. Also, the main drain assemblies of the prior art typically comprise component parts. These component parts may come apart, introducing safety hazards to the pool with the pool water sanitation system. For example, the grate-like covers may be removed or broken, increasing potential entanglement and suction safety hazards for swimming pool users.
Suction main drain outlets are governed by codes and standards. For example, fully submerged suction outlet fitting assembly(ies), including cover/grate and associated fittings, fasteners and components may need be tested and certified by a third-party. Suction-limiting systems and “backup” systems may be required for protecting against body entrapment, evisceration, limb, hair, and mechanical hazards. Sumps may be required to meet specification or regulatory requirements. Blockable and unblockable outlets may need to meet regulatory or design criteria. For example, dual outlets may be required to be separated by a minimum of 3 feet.